1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for providing a font effect thereof, more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to provide a font effect to a character that is input by a user, and a method for providing a font effect thereof.
2. Description
Display apparatuses may provide and display not only characters input by a user but also a font effect near or inside the input character. By providing a font effect to a character input by a user, a display apparatus may provide the characters with excellent visibility and design.
However, related art methods of providing font effects only provide fixed attribute values regardless of the size or thickness of the character, or the resolution of the display apparatus. For example, in the case where a font effect is set to provide a rim to a character whose size or thickness is adjustable (for example, stroke effect, glow effect, etc.), the font effect has a fixed attribute value (e.g., thickness value) which is applied even when the character's size or thickness has changed.
In this case, when the size of the character gets smaller or thinner, the font effect area becomes too large compared to the character, which causes the character to become unbalanced. Furthermore, when the size of the character gets larger or thicker, the quality of the font effect applied to the character deteriorates.